Their Kisses
by Melody0136
Summary: Daisuga Bokuroo; Daichi and Suga are disgustingly sweet and it severely grosses Kuroo and Bokuto out. Also Suga is away for two weeks, Daichi then realises he needs to marry that boy. Kuroo is the resident pain in the neck
1. In which Daisuga are relationship goals

Chapter 1: In Which Daichi and Suga are Relationship Goals

One of the many advantages that comes with being in an established relationship between two people is that as long as the two people involved are comfortable with showing their love and affection for one another where it is permissible in public and of course behind closed doors, there is no innocent bashfulness or unnecessary awkwardness, overwhelming self-doubt or anxious hesitancy in placing one's lips upon their significant other's- or, granted, in other desirable places. Only something akin to expectancy- bordering on obligation- and a reassuring familiarity as it becomes routine within the couple. And when you've been in such a relationship for as long as Daichi and Sugawara have, it really does become a thing of habit, kissing.

* * *

Daichi loved to hold Suga whenever he found the chance. He found it often- and when he did, he made full use of the wonderful opportunity to embrace his fiancé and kiss the nearest section of soft, Koushi-scented skin available, knowing that the embrace always would be welcome whenever and wherever it took place. For all his not-quite-stoic but level-headed demeanour, when it came to Suga, Daichi really couldn't keep his hands to himself. Suga, a devil in disguise, not nearly as innocent as he came across to outsiders, had never made it easy for him either- the sly incubus just loved to find different ways to tempt and tease Daichi in private or in public- especially in public. He was subtle about it of course, but it was always blatantly obvious to Daichi, the object of his torture. Suga drove him crazy sometimes, and when Daichi told him that verbatim, Suga's cheeky response was simply, "Well? Do something about it."  
Later that evening Daichi headed straight to their bedroom and definitely did something about it.  
All teasing aside, the feeling of holding someone so dear to him as close as he could, whenever he was able to was something that honestly made Sawamura Daichi feel purely and simply happy. He only needed that one simple word to describe such a simple feeling. Simple in that when the feeling that so many people spend their lives chasing after finally comes to whomever it is granted, the relief and joy experienced by the fortunate party is so uncomplicated and human, regardless of the trials and suffering they may or may not have had to endure to find their happiness.  
This feeling is very much reciprocated by Daichi's aforementioned fiancé, Sugawara Koushi.

Suga couldn't quite comprehend the concept of self-control when he was alone with Daichi. After all, who in their right mind would deny themselves such bliss when it was literally right at their fingertips? Being able to place his roaming hands on Daichi's firm, tan skin, his broad chest and rather deliciously thick thighs, and to hold his fiancé in his own loving caress whenever he wanted was a blessing Suga speculated that the only possible explanation as to why it had been bestowed upon him was that he had been a courageous martyr for a greatly important cause in three consecutive past lives, and that sharing an amazing relationship with Daichi was Suga's very own **Elysium**. He loved to be enveloped in the taller man's embrace, encased in his strong arms and surrounded by his cosy warmth. He loved being held by Daichi and relished in the effortless and wordless communication of love that accompanied such affection. Cohabiting since university meant that Suga couldn't quite remember the last time he had gone to sleep or woken up without one of Daichi's muscly arms holding him close, neither could he remember greeting the morning or welcoming sleep without a kiss to Daichi's forehead. Or cheek. Or trailing kisses along his jawline or on his lips. Sometimes all four and maybe more.  
Over the long period of time that their relationship had existed- from their shy and self-conscious hand-holding in high school to their recurring late-night cuddle sessions, all the way up to their latest romp between the sheets- between the two of them, the couple were ninety-two percent sure they'd covered ninety-five percent of each other's available skin in kisses that were rough, gentle, soft, sloppy, wet, teasing, happy, steamy, comforting and everything in between.

Ninety five percent was plausible, but not quite one hundred percent.

They could work on that.


	2. Keep your hands to yourself

You may notice that the tone of this chapter changes rather drastically as soon as start to write for Bokuto and Kuroo. *shrugs*

* * *

It'd been the way it had for about six years now, Suga living with Daichi. Moving in with each other was a big step in their relationship, but things had progressed pretty smoothly from onset. Every couple has their ups and downs, but in all of six years, no major downs or falling-outs had occurred. As inevitable as arguments and shouting matches are in relationships, Suga and Daichi were level-headed individuals that had known each other since their first year of high school and cared for each other's well-being very much, thus, any debates that got too heated were paused to allow the two to re-evaluate the argument and relent or compromise and apologise when necessary. Trivial issues that began to escalate to the level of infuriating were calmly discussed and negotiated, ergo the couple remained relatively at peace three hundred and sixty five days a year.

Their semi-perfect situation would be a bit more perfect if Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou weren't such invasive, block-headed idiots.  
Having alone time to do whatever they wanted with each other was great and all, but not quite so much when they were no longer alone- which was a frequent occurrence when Kuroo and Bokuto had no sense of privacy, or of when-to-shut-the-hell-up-because-their-incessant-nonsensical-conversations-were-really-not-appreciated-at-the-moment. For instance, was it really the best time to ponder the wonders and odd conspiracies of whether they really were alone in the universe because Oikawa had been spouting his theories to them and Iwaizumi right next to an ever so slightly annoyed, half naked Suga and Daichi who'd just been rudely interrupted during a heated make-out session?  
"Um, do you mind?" Questioned a rather frustrated Daichi- he had half the mind to kick them right off the bed- he had every right to, it was his and Suga's bed, in their bedroom- but Suga did exactly that for him.  
"Nah, bro." Replied Kuroo from his position on top of Bokuto on the floor. "Foursome?"  
"No- out."  
"It's cool if you've never had one before, I remember our first ti-"  
"-OUT!"  
Kuroo was of course completely bullshitting and was only trying to get a rise out of the two. Contrary to popular belief, he'd only ever had sex with Bokuto- something Bokuto was rather proud of, to be the first and only person to have Kuro stretched out underneath him, moaning and wanting and loving. And fucking, of course... He'd fooled around a lot though, with both Suga and Daichi as well, in two different games of truth or dare.  
He and Bokuto had been sharing the same apartment with Suga and Daichi since university, and though he was entirely aware of how much of a pain in the ass he was to the couple-he knew 'cause it was a completely conscious endeavour- he cared about them just as much they cared about him and Bokuto and knew when to stop. It was all just a bit of fun anyway.

* * *

"Daichi, Suga- as my very good friends, I implore you to stop this madness. I understand the novelty in marking an area as yours, but this? This just isn't healthy, so- I'd like to politely request that you guys please stop trying to fuck on every bloody available surface in this apartment".  
Kuroo was thoroughly ignored.  
Bokuto then contributed to Kuroo's argument, "In all gayness, I'm gonna admit that coming home to see two of my best friends getting busy as soon as I walk in is kinda hot, but, yeah-no. Sex in the kitchen is unhygienic. I didn't sit through three years of home ec for nothing".  
Daichi failed to take his lips off of Suga's, and Suga just flipped them off from his place on the kitchen counter. When Daichi began relentlessly grinding into Suga's crotch, Kuroo decided to ask a question whose answer had continued to elude him- "You guys have been getting pretty handsy lately- what's the deal- just how much hanky-panky can you guys get through?"  
Suga choked on his spit- or maybe it was Daichi's- and Daichi sighed, "Hanky-panky? Do you have no brain to mouth filter?"  
"You gotta ease up on Suga's ass, Daichi-", Kuroo continued, "with how many times you guys have done it, I'm sure that by now his ass is like memory foam that's moulded to the shape of your dick with the words-'Daichi's cock-sheath™ '"  
"Please just stop talking. It's an unnecessary burden on yourself and to the people listening". Suga snapped. The mood he'd set was completely ruined.  
Daichi revealed the cause for their "getting pretty handsy" to be that Suga would be leaving the apartment for two weeks to stay at a hotel five hours away for training that was mandatory for all senior employees. "I'll miss you so much", he complained to his boyfriend, who consoled him with a kiss.  
"I see- our sworn lovers have been forced apart by the cruel hand of fate, so they're tryna do the dirty enough prior to their separation to satisfy their inevitable urges?" Kuroo summarised.  
"Pretty much." Suga pouted, noting the sarcasm but refusing to dignify it with an equally sarcastic response.  
"Why not just take Daichi with you?" Bokuto suggested, "He's a big boy, but surely you could fit him into one of your suitcases- where there's a will, there's always a way. It can't be too big though, cause then you'd just seem to fall into the gay stereotype of being a total clothes-horse. It'll be a tight squeeze but he'll probably become super flexible, then when you get to the hotel at last, just imagine all the things he could do to-"  
"-You're filthy animals, the both of you- you have no shame" Suga reprimanded.  
"Ah, but you love us nonetheless. Since you're leaving in two days, best make up for all the time you'll lose with each other." Turns out the mood wasn't completely ruined by all the teasing, as Kuroo added, "Also, I can see that Daichi's dick is straining an impressive tent through his trousers - Koushi, dear, be a darling and take care of that for him- in your bedroom, thank you". Kuroo stage-whispered to Bokuto, "He's so gonna suck him off".

Bokuto did not warn his boyfriend about the fierce slap that soon landed on the back of his head.

 **A/N: I hope my poor attempts at humour made somebody laugh. You may have also noticed that I like italics. If you're following this story for any reason at all, the rest of the chapters will probably be updated within the next week.**


	3. Missing you alrea-

In the two weeks that Suga was gone, he and Daichi Skyped every single day, morning and night, pining for each other like newly matched soul mates that couldn't afford to be separated for an hour at a time, let alone two weeks. Bokuto and Kuroo thought it was hilarious.  
"I miss you too, Daichi" Suga said for what was probably the third time that evening. "I'll be back next week Thursday, hopefully- that's not too long"  
"Anytime away from you is too long, Suga, I really do miss you". By now Kuroo and Bokuto were sniggering behind Dacihi, on the couch.  
"I know, I know, but I'll be back before you know it, okay? Now, I need to get some sleep, I've got a long week ahead of me- love you" he said, kissing the screen of his laptop in lieu of Daichi's cheek.  
"Oh my God, you two are pathetic" Kuroo declared, loud enough for Suga to hear. The glares they sent his way had long since become ineffective in the years they'd known him.  
"Besides, that's not how that thing goes"  
"'Thing'?"  
"Yeah, that thing that cheesy couples like you always do at the end of video calls- you're supposed to kiss your laptop's camera, and Daichi's supposed to put his cheek against his screen so it looks as if he's getting smooched by a massive pair of lips"

"Go to bed, Kuroo" Suga dismissed Kuroo's evaluation and said again to Daichi, "I love you. Goodnight, darling, don't stay up too late." And cut the call.  
"What is he- your mum? Besides, I'm sure you'd be going to bed even later if he was here, the two of you most likely wouldn't be sleeping in your bedroom, if up you know what I'm saying." When Daichi didn't look up from the screen of his laptop, Kuroo provoked him further, "Honestly, Daichi, you're so sad. You're like a lost little puppy without him- grow up" he teased, but Daichi actually looked slightly hurt by his sarcastic remark.  
Bokuto attempted to lighten the mood, "Let's go see what's on TV, watch a film or something"

Kuroo had insisted on watching "17 again" because he "felt a connection" to Zack Effron's character in that he also wanted to relive his youth.  
"You're 25, dumbass, your youth's not over yet" Daichi noted.  
"Ah come on, I've seen this film so many times" Bokuto complained, "Let's do something else- play Mario Kart like a bunch of bros"  
"On that old Wii? I'm sure those remotes are past the point of return with all the bitch fits guys had whenever you lost- you're such children"  
"The sexiest children you ever saw" Kuroo interjected, "And I do not have bitch fits- I express my grief in a demure and regal manner"  
"Right. Anyway. Why Mario Kart?"  
"Cause it's becoming a popular captains' cliché in this fandom"  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Leave the **wall** alone, Bo" Kuroo said.  
"Or-" Bokuto went on to suggest, "-we're still young, right guys?"  
"I thought we'd established that" Daichi sighed.  
"Social convention of this daring 21st Century suggests we have a sexually provocative experience with close friends of ours."  
"I don't like where this is going."  
"I'm always up for something provocative. And sexual. I'm the epitome of sexual." Kuroo proclaimed.  
"Yeah, sexual predator."  
"You're just jealous of all this, Sawamura"  
"Sure."  
"Anyways- what I had in mind was lingerie"  
"I really don't like where this is going"  
"Hear me out- we gather our prettiest setters and show em off in sexy underwear. Whoever wins gets the "prettiest setter of all time" title, £20 and either the option of embarrassing someone in the group however they want- or fucking someone in the group, other than their current partner if they want. It's that, or suggestive-slash-provocative matching Halloween costumes"  
It was nights like these that Daichi wondered what the actual fuck was wrong with these two.  
"I dunno bro, I'd be all up for dressing Kenma up as a sexy little kitten, but to be honest he'd probably cripple me first- also, I don't need Romeo and soon-to-be-back-Juliet over here low-key eye-fucking each other all night- or worse, actually fucking in front of us"  
"You mean even better- fucking in front of us"  
"Smh, Kou"- he literally said the letters without even shaking his head- "you're just a slut for captain thighchi"  
"Of course- but aren't you the one that dubbed him QuadGod?"  
"What the actual fuck." Daichi wondered aloud this time.  
"Well, the human thigh bone is stronger than concrete" Kuroo explained.  
"And that justifies your dumb nicknames?"  
Kuroo shrugged.

* * *

 **I'm sure these end notes are getting real patronising, and I dunno why my notes for chapter one have teleported to chapter two- but hey.  
So the "wall" Kuroo mentions after the Mario Kart comment is referring to "the fourth wall". I looked it up after watching the "nostalgia critic" episode of Teen Titans Go- don't judge me it's funny  
If you think of all settings where any work of fiction takes place, whether it's a book or a TV show or film or whatever, the fourth wall is what "separates" the characters from the audience. It's like the set of a play, the fourth wall is invisible to the crowd so they can see the stage and the other three are probably physically surrounding the set.  
When a character breaks the fourth wall, they acknowledge that they are a work of fiction and that there is an audience, most likely making references to the real world- i.e Bokuto mentioning the Haikyuu fandom- a great example of this is the entire fucking dead pool film, he slates the staff and their budget and there's a subtle spoiler for a film somewhere and so on  
Thank you for readingggggg**


	4. Doughnuts

**There's a subtle spoiler for the Karasuno/Shiratorizawa match when Oikawa starts whining about life being unfair. Maybe just skip to the bit where Ushijima goes "you should've"  
But we've all had the outcome spoiled for us one way or another...  
..Right?  
Enjoy**

 **:)**

* * *

Suga was due back in two days, but Daichi's bed still felt empty without Suga.  
He was sure that all the neighbouring residents in the apartment complex- regardless of whether or not they knew of the couples living in number 124- knew that Daichi was pining for Suga something bad. Daichi knew that absence made the heart grow fonder- close as they already were, his heart didn't have a limit on its fondness for his beloved Koushi- but surely the absence wasn't supposed to produce the fondness from his ever increasing melancholy?  
He sighed. For what was probably the 42nd time that week- it was only Tuesday. Kuroo told him that with all his huffing and puffing, he could give the big bad wolf a run for his money. With all the buttons Kuroo had been pushing lately, Suga would likely come home to a Bokuto dressed all in black mourning clothes.  
Without his boyfriend, Daichi didn't know what to do with his hands. If he didn't love him so much, he'd probably squeeze the life out of him in a massive hug when next he saw him.

* * *

Kuroo, Bokuto and Daichi were sweaty and exhausted from over-exerting themselves in 12 straight sets of intense volleyball. They'd met up with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, an ill-tempered Mad Dog, an over-excited Lev and Hinata, straight- faced Ushijima and Kageyama, their fragile Asahi and one sleepy Kenma to play a few friendly matches.  
Friendly was not how it went.  
Everyone got along well enough- except Oikawa kept on antagonising Kageyama and Kyoutani, pissing Iwaizumi off with his juvenile behaviour- "You're not a fucking fifth-grader, act your damn age." He'd yelled, bristling at Oikawa's unnecessary existence, "I'm sure everyone would ignore your pathetic screams if Kyoutani decided to bite your fucking head off- just stop it, shittykawa." Oikawa, of course, took no heed, even after receiving a spike with his head. Kyoutani then regressed to playing as selfishly and aggressively as he had back when he first joined Seijouh, and Kageyama grew increasingly more tense from the taunts of his irritating senpai, who was, rather unfortunately, still standing after taking another one of Iwaizumi's spikes to his over-styled head. Kageyama took his anger out on poor Hinata, who really was quite sadly used to it by now.  
After Kageyama's stiff shoulders cost them point after point and several sloppy tosses, their bickering turned into argument. There was no need to be worried though. During their next break, Kageyama had dragged Hinata off to the bathrooms, where snippets of their argument could still be heard. Daichi checked in on them to see if they were OK and if he could possibly offer a voice of reason, when all of a sudden, he heard Hinata moan from behind the slightly ajar door of one of the stalls.  
They were definitely OK.  
After the pair finally reappeared on the main court, clothes thoroughly dishevelled, the game resumed as it had begun, thankfully with less hostility than earlier. Lev, Hinata and Bokuto were particularly excited to play each other again, competing to see who deserved the title of Supreme Ace. Their squawking actually managed to give Kenma a headache.  
Unfortunately, Akaashi wasn't there to apologise.  
Which was rather bittersweet.  
It was then turn for Oikawa's temper to rise, becoming impatient with Ushijima's still perfect form. Oikawa was under the impression that he was the only one allowed to be flawless- clearly someone hadn't gotten the memo. When Ushijima managed to once again score a point for their team- Daichi had reasoned that if they played on the same team, there wouldn't be as much conflict (perhaps he had forgotten being captain to Kageyama and Tsukishima?), but he hadn't anticipated Oikawa's incredible ability to greatly exaggerate mundane situations and be an all round drama queen- spiking it into the other side of the court with ease, despite Oikawa's deliberately high and awkwardly positioned toss, Oikawa lost the little composure he'd had left. He stomped his foot and whined at the unfairness that he had been dealt in life-  
"Why-why? Why can I never one-up this guy? I tried for years to lead my team to victory, but all my efforts were in vain! Then comes along Mr. Captian Thighchi over here-"  
"-You too..?"  
"- and realises my dream without even realising! It's so unfair- what have I got to do to prove myself? Someone tell me!"  
"You should've-"  
"Don't you fucking dare gimme that shit again, or so help me-"  
"-told me you felt you had to prove yourself. That is completely unnecessary. You're a skilled player and you were a good captain. I played with the best of my ability against you in each match we played against each other because I deemed you a worthy opponent. You never had anything to prove."  
Oikawa's impression of a fish struggling for air was quite impressive.  
He didn't know how to respond, so Oikawa did as Oikawa did best and totally ignored the comment as soon as he regained control of his jaw. Ushijima didn't seem to realise he had done the impossible in rendering the unflappable Oikawa speechless and without a single word of retaliation. As this small feat went sadly unnoticed by Ushijima, the game resumed once again with a visibly relieved expression on Asahi's weary face.

No one kept score.

* * *

The day had certainly been... interesting. But Daichi's thoughts kept returning to Suga- how he'd have loved to have had his setter by his side during the match, face determined and focused on setting the best tosses for his team. He probably would have diffused the tension much quicker than how events had transpired earlier, being "Mr. Refreshing", as Oikawa called him. He would have been really sweet and encouraging, and probably would have pissed Oikawa off enough simply with his cheerful disposition that he stopped picking on Kageyama and Kyoutani.

He really missed his boyfriend.  
Then it occurred to him.

Stood in the doorway as they'd just gotten back from the game, Daichi reached a sudden epiphany. He rushed past Bokuto and Kuroo to go change into something less sweaty, and came out clutching only his wallet.  
"Where are you off to so suddenly?" Bokuto enquired.  
"To buy a ring" Daichi answered simply, his voice fading away halfway through the reply as he shut the door behind him.  
"What did he say?" Kuroo hadn't heard any of Daichi's answer and looked to Bokuto for an explanation.  
"To buy something?" Bokuto pouted, conflicted, "My stomach says ring doughnuts, but my shipper's heart screams a ring."

* * *

 **This felt kinda rushed, I dunno man  
Also, I tried to do a thing with their flat number, and the order of it- I didn't want the numbers to come out too high- the last flat I lived in had 19 floors with 121 doors:  
1 for Captains Kuroo and Daichi  
2 for Vice Suga  
And 4 "number four ace Bokuto"**

:)


	5. Smile

Daichi's decision was either very impulsive and stupid, or just long overdue. Well, all was fair in love and war, thus, Daichi decided on the latter. Or maybe the two. Or it was just reckless... Undecided it was, then.

In his excitement to see his boyfriend- fingers crossed, "soon-to-be-fiancé"- after two long, dragging weeks, Daichi only narrowly avoided colliding with a short and incredibly irritated woman and her pram. She looked in a rush, and her seemingly short fuse was, at the moment, easily sparked by petty inconveniences- of which Daichi had momentarily been.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled accusingly over her shoulder.  
Daichi mumbled ineffective and inaudible apologies that were sincere, yet half-hearted.  
His began to think unsavoury thoughts, and the butterflies that had taken temporary residence in his stomach promptly relocated.  
 _What_ am _I doing?_  
What if he says no? That's still a possibility, isn't it?  
Am I making a rash move?

 _I'm being stupid, I should just turn around and wait for him to come home._

Insecurities made themselves known as the woman's angry rhetorical question manifested in an unprecedented sea of doubts, inundating Daichi's head.

There was no guarantee that Sugawara Koushi would want to be wed to him, Sawamura Daichi, was there?  
It was a ludicrous notion.  
Vain delusion, bordering on arrogance, surely?

He wouldn't be able to handle the rejection.

Daichi stood stock-still at the side of the pavement, questioning himself.  
The doubt began to settle and his courage began to wither- but then, he focused his thoughts on Suga specifically, and the image of his amazing smile was first and foremost to appear.  
His smile, so gentle and caring, that was an unquestionable part of his being. Ever-present and always warm and welcoming and kind, he would turn his smile on whoever he came across- genuine, sincere and friendly. Nothing lay beneath that smile but pure positivity and goodwill. It was beautiful, it was reassuring, it was radiant.  
It was Suga.  
It was probably Daichi's favourite thing in the world- second only to the sinful smiles Koushi seduced him with, that never failed to send a shiver of anticipation up Daichi's spine.  
That very smile renewed Daichi's confidence and spurred him onwards. _Everything will be just fine. I think._  
Daichi finally decided to give up his spot on the pavement to find Suga at last. Suga was always on time, so Dacihi would have to get a move on if he were to catch him. Suga believed that it was only courteous to be _where_ you said, _when_ you said- so he'd most likely be at the hotel's recreation at 2:30 or so. It was 2:22- _Eight minutes, I'll get there- and he'll be there, waiting for me... Well, to check-out, but- whatever, it's the same thing._

* * *

The automatic doors of the hotel swung open- it was like a grand invitation and a flamboyant entrance at the same time. Both of these sensations practically gave Daichi heart palpitations as the realisation that he was going to _propose_ to _Suga_ really hit him.  
The same doors that had invited Daichi in kindly pointed to the very man he was looking for, standing right at the reception desk with his luggage to the left of him. 2:30 on the dot.  
 _Oh SHIT. I'm doing this. He's there, he's really there,_ right _there. I'm actually doing this, I just have to figure out how to move my legs again and just ask._  
He walked forward.  
 _Ohhhhhhmygod, I think I'm gonna pass out before I reach him. What a fail. I'll go down in history for the world's fucking lamest proposal. Why am I doing this again_?  
Suga turned his head slightly to the right, distracted by something, and angled in such a way that he couldn't see Daichi walking up to him from behind, but Daichi caught a glimpse of his face.  
 _Right,_ that's _why._  
His heart sped up, and so did his feet- partially because he'd nearly been caught, but mostly to get to the angel in front of him.  
Just one step closer.  
Suga had his Default Suga Smile on, naturally. The absent-minded one that was always there, ready to smile wider when he inevitably would, like he always did. That made Daichi inexplicably happy.  
Daichi's face did not light up. His face was too busy being split in half by the wide grin that had somehow, sometime snuck this way onto it, but Suga's brightened considerably upon finding his boyfriend arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Surprise." His face would be sore from so much smiling at the end of the day.  
" _Daichi!_ " The concierge checking Suga out of the hotel jumped.  
" _Koushi_." He leaned in to kiss Suga on the cheek. The concierge was now blushing slightly.  
"Ahem," the blushing concierge cleared his throat, "thank you for choosing to stay with us, we hope you come again."  
"Oh, thank you very much, everything was lovely!" Suga blurted out, before reaching for his suitcase, only to see that Daichi was already holding it for him. He turned his attention back to him and asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"  
"I asked to spend a few hours extra at work yesterday to take them off for today- one time only- it was entirely worth it"  
"You scared me back there for a second- I thought I was being kidnapped, or harassed or something, before I realised it was you. Then I thought I was hallucinating before I realising that I couldn't imagine the tone in your biceps so perfectly," he teased.  
One of Daichi's newer motivations to work out since he started dating Suga was to have Suga ogling his muscles shamelessly. It was one of Suga's favourite things to do.

They were approaching the spot where Daichi had run into the angry little lady earlier. Elated as he was to see Suga again, he had actually forgotten the most important question he was probably going to ask Suga.  
"Oh." He said, rather stupidly.  
"What is it, Daichi?" Suga asked, confused as to why they'd stopped so abruptly.  
"It's... I- well, there was something I forgot to ask you, quite important actually."  
"I'm listening." Daichi lead them to a corner so they could have a slightly more intimate conversation without being a romantic roadblock.

Deep breath. "I'm really glad to have you standing next to me again, honestly, I could die happy right now."  
"Don't do that, we're going to have sex when we get home, it won't be any fun by myself. And I'm not a necrophiliac. And I was really looking forward to licking you all over." He said this all with a pleasant smile on his face.  
Daichi was going to develop a heart problem by the end of the day.  
"Oh my God, yes please- but. The thing is, I've missed you so much these past two weeks, and it's made me realise how much I need you, and that I love you more than I can say."  
"Daichi.."  
"I want to be with you as long as I can, as often as possible. I want to be by your side always, and to have you by my side too, smiling your amazingly beautiful smile, loving me as much as I love you. Sugawara, I wanted to a-"  
"-Daichi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Daichi?"  
"W-what's wrong, Koushi?"  
"Sawamura Daichi, you were going to ask me to marry you just now- weren't you?"  
"I- "  
"You're proposing to me?"  
"...Yes, I am, Koushi. Will- "  
"Oh, God, of course I will! I'd _love_ to be your husband, and to have the privilege to call you mine! You didn't even have to ask, I'd have been happy just to live with you the rest of my life, just you and I, together. I love you so much Daichi, come here and kiss me!" Throwing his arms around Daichi's neck, he pulled Daichi into a long, deep kiss that probably would have gotten a bit PG if they weren't out in public.

To be honest, Daich felt ever so slightly cheated of his big moment, after all he'd sweated about initiating the moment, but he could live with that. He could live with being married to Suga, even though he'd interrupted his request. He could live with Suga kissing him like they'd just said "I do".

He would definitely enjoy spending the rest of his days with his husband, Sugawara Koushi.  
His husband, _Sawamura_ Koushi- maybe?

* * *

"Honestly, I'd been thinking about asking you if you didn't ask me, sometime soon."

"Also, I hope I don't come across as superficial, but- did you, by any chance... buy a ring to accompany your proposal?" He just about kicked himself at the pained expression on Daichi's face. "N-n-not that it matters of course, I was only curious- I'm happy with you above anything else." He stammered.

"No, no, it's fine Koushi, it's just..." In all the excitement, he'd once again forgotten something so important. I'm so dumb.  
With the growing blush on Daichi's face, Suga quickly caught on to what had Daichi so flustered-  
"Oh, you big goof- you forgot to give it to me, didn't you? Show me, please?"  
"Sure" Daichi sheepishly pulled the small velvet box from the front pocket of his jeans.

"Oh... Ok? What's this?"  
Daichi, who had been watching Suga's face for his reaction blanched and withdrew the ring, wondering what the problem was.

Inside the box, there was a little groove for the ring to sit in.  
The ring was not sitting in it.

Instead, there was a little slip of paper- a note. Penned in Kuroo's slanted handwriting, " **congrats on the proposal ;p** ".  
"I'll admit- the bastard has balls."I  
"He won't when I'm done with him." Daichi growled.  
"Hm, I'd rather you finish with me first, Daddy Daichi" Suga hummed.  
He slipped his hands round Daichi's firm right arm.  
"That's doable. Although I'm so happy right now, I might just leave Kuroo with a few fatal head wounds."  
"You do that, darling."

The first thing they did when they got home was to kiss each other silly. They didn't stop smiling. Not for a while, anyways.


	6. Home

"We're _hooooooome_ \- back at last!"  
""At last"is an understatement" Daichi argued. Dumping Suga's luggage right in front of the now locked door, he seized Suga's waist, hands settling exactly where they usually liked to, and pulled his brand new fiancé to him.  
"Mm, so soon? Straight to the point- I bet you're just pent up, aren't you?" He leaned into the feeling of Daichi's lips on his neck.  
"Don't be silly, I missed you. If anything, it's not soon enough."  
"Too right."

Suga turned to face Dacihi and made quick work of getting the shirt off of his perfect torso to lick from his navel and up his throat, stopping at his chin.  
"Well, you certainly fulfil your promises fast." Daichi teased, referring to his earlier desire to "lick him all over".  
"What can I say? I'm a man of my word, and of extreme libido- an avid lover of washboard abs, too- what's not to love?"  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd call you a nymphomaniac"  
"You mean "satyriasis"-I'm a man."  
"Are you _actually_ correcting me right now, Koushi?"  
"You know what they say Daichi: arousal is no excuse to neglect correct grammar and vocabulary."  
"No one says that. Honestly, that's not the slightest bit convincing- your standards have dropped."  
"I wouldn't have to focus on correcting your speech if you distracted me wth something else, Daichi." He suggested pointedly.

Daichi eagerly obliged and carried Suga over to the couch where he caged him in his arms for a kiss. Sitting up, Suga plopped himself in Daichi's lap- well, right over his crotch, really- he definitely was not one for delay.  
Rolling his hips with his butt parked on Daichi's important bits, he continued, "Besides, you know you love the sex just as much as I do."  
"Fuck yeah, I do." He pulled Suga's face close to his, "Actually, I need to be reimbursed."

"Huh?"

"I demand compensation."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"You were gone for thirteen days and thirteen nights- I need those kisses."

"All twenty six of them?"

"Yes, it was incredibly lonely without you."

"I'm sure Kuroo and Bokuto were good company."

" _Koushi."_ Daichi whined.

"Alright, alright- how about we start with... Here."  
Suga buried his right hand in Daichi's hair and cupped his face with his left, tilting his head back to kiss him desperately and sensually.  
Daichi would never get enough of the small moans Suga always made at the sensations his tongue made in his mouth.

With how heated things were getting, the next kiss Suga placed on Daichi's lips was surprisingly tender. He focused his unwavering gaze on Daichi's eyes and declared, "I'm home now, Daichi, and I love you with all my heart."

He smiled, and it warmed Daichi's soul.

* * *

Bokuto unlocked the strangely resistant door to the apartment to what sounded suspiciously like Sugawara moaning at the wonder of whatever Daichi was currently doing to him.

There they were, going at it on the couch and holding each other like Jack and Rose as the Titanic went down. Not to say that Daichi was freezing to death in the cold ocean as Suga lay on a floating door trying to hold onto his one and only love promising never to let go and then going and doing EXACTLY FUCKING THAT- but needless to say- one of them would be _going down_ on the other later that evening *coughcough _Suga_ cough*.

"Ack- they're back at it again, Tetsu- now all is right in the world and it looks like their lips are now surgically attached to each other's for at least the next twenty four hours- what do we do?"  
They stood there a few moments longer, debating whether or not to tease them mercilessly and embellish on Daichi's lament during Suga's absence and just be a general nuisance. They could always just leave them be...

"Dude, don't you think it's rather weird that our sense of normalcy is represented by these two love birds feeling each other up?"  
"Nah, bro" Bokuto replied, grinning, "I think it's just right."

"Also, after that stunt you pulled with the ring- the note was a nice touch, by the way- you should probably take the opportunity to change your name and move to another country, asap- just a heads up."

~ _fin~_


End file.
